


Living the Dream

by Trubie74



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eleventh Doctor Era, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trubie74/pseuds/Trubie74
Summary: “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” she hissed. She couldn’t quite believe her ears. Was he egging them on?In which Eleven snaps and Clara is left to pick up the pieces.





	Living the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super happy with how this came out but oh well. Hope you like it.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Things were getting out of hand.

Talk of cooperation was deteriorating at a ridiculous rate. (Although there hadn’t been much conversation to begin with). A fight was brewing, there was no avoiding it.

“They’re going to kill each other, Doctor quick! We have to do something before this get’s anymore out of control.” She could only imagine the carnage Dalek and Cybermen forces might unleash together if left unchecked. Clara prayed Vastra and Jenny had gotten all the civilians out of the building. If not... there wasn't going to be enough time. _Oh, where was Strax with that plasma cannon..._

“No! Wait, hold on." His hands flew out, blocking her as she made to run forward. Thinking face on, he stared hard at the two for a moment. "This. I like this. Carry on boys!" he addressed them with a grin. _Wait what?_ "Did you know, I once heard the Supreme Dalek call the Cybermen hopelessly inefficient? They think you're weak! True story!” He clapped his hands together excitedly as the two began to face off.

They ducked down behind a fallen beam as weapons started firing in tandem. "Come on lads, you're not actually going to let a couple of pepperpots best the mighty Cybermen are you? Hop to it!"

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” she hissed. She couldn’t quite believe her ears. _Was he egging them on?_

When he turned to her, it was with a manic look in his eyes. She felt a slight chill run down her spine. “Don’t you see Clara?” Gripping her by the arms, he gestured to the growing insanity around them. A shrieked _"Exterminate!"_ rang out behind them, followed by a blast and a series of metallic groans.

_“I’m living the dream.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome! Thanks for reading!  
> Stop by my [Tumblr](http://trubie74.tumblr.com/) and say hello!


End file.
